Hidden in the night
by MiraclePoppy
Summary: Puberty has its effects. What does Naruto do at night? Masturbation. Clone sex.


**I do not own Naruto, I'm just writing this because I have no life and I'm bored.**

~~~XOXOX~~~  
  
Steady hands wrapped themselves around the engorged length, a soft pant escaping soft chapped pink lips; a tongue darted out to swipe across them and moisten them giving them a glossy glow in the dim light of the apartment room.

This had begun to become a strange but normal repeated process, ever since the dream he had, he couldn't control it. His hormones raging with his chakra, it almost burned to the extent that he'd do anything for release.

Red hated filled eyes of a vengeful Uchiha, large and round vest covered breast of a bashful young teen, the bulge of a perverted and sarcastic mask wearing teacher and the ferocious attacks of a hot headed pink haired girl.

A whimper escaped the blonde's throat as he pumped his hand up and down his member faster, skin rubbing furiously at skin and pre-cum dribbling out in nearly clear pearl beads. His thumb rubbed over the slit, dipping in briefly before smearing the collected cum over the head.

Cobalt blue eyes slitted open, shining through the moonlight leaking in through the cracked curtains. Sweat gleamed from his sun kissed skin, glistening and coating his body as he continued his activities. The young teen pressed further into his mattress, whines and moans escaping and filling the room.

A heavy scent of sex filled the room in a hazy, erotic embrace. Deft hands moved quicker, one even daring to reach down and lightly roll around his throbbing testes.

"Nnng" he moaned rather loudly, cupping his man jewels and rocking his hips upward needy into his hand, he needed more friction, oh the friction. It was like a rollercoaster ride, riding all the way up and riding his orgasm out on the way down to a calm stop, a rollercoaster of ecstasy.

But it wasn't enough, he needed more, with the hand currently rolling his testicles around, he released them and reached the hand up, wrapping his lips around three fingers in a tight hug and sucking them into is wet cavern.

He wrapped his tongue around the appendages, rubbing up them and around them, covering them thoroughly in saliva. Deeming the wet enough he pulled them free from his mouth and trailed them downward, pinching an erect dusty pink nipple on his way down, delving in-between his thighs, still pumping his erected rod.

The finger pushed between his round globes, searching for his tight puckered entrance, a blush dusting his face. At last they reached their destination and he wasted no time in pushing the first finger in, sinking it down to the knuckle.

"A-ah-" he groans, pressing down onto the invading finger. They were wet, but it still had a slight discomfort along with the lacing pleasure. He attempts to push the finger in deeper, to find that sweet bundle of nerves located deep within him, but to no avail; his fingers alone can't reach it. Sighing his presses another finger up next to the first, wincing to himself but letting out another loud moan as hot pleasure muddles his mind in a foggy cloud of lust.

"Ahng, m-more!" He cries out in a choked sob to no one as he pushed the two fingers in and out of himself, thrusting them deep inside his velvety, heated cavern and then pulling them out to the nails before thrusting them back in fastly.

The hand around his rod moves sloppier, his climax building up. A third finger quickly joins the two lodged inside of his arse, a louder cry leaving him as he stretches out his opening, thrusting the three finger s up deeper into himself as he rocked down onto them then back up into his hand. A rhythm in steady beat, the noises of his pleasure, the beating of his hand and abdomen, the bed springs creaking with every movement and the squelching wet noise of his fingers entering and exiting him filled the room in the loud beat of a lusty song.

And then; euphoria. Pearly white teeth bite down on his lower lip, drawing blood, as he rocks up into one last beat. Ribbons of white springing forth from his spasming member, coating his chest and even his face in its white essence. His back arches upward and he moans loudly in his throat with no name to scream, vision going white.

"Nhhhhgggmmmmng!"

He falls back onto his cool sheets, arm across his eyes, panting and coming down from his lust high. Moving his arm he glared down at the still erect and standing at attention rod between his thighs. It wasn't enough this time, he still wanted more, no, he _needed _more.

Only one way came to mind and it made his penis throb at the thought. He brings his hands up to his chest, focusing what little control he had on his raging chakra at the moment and did the hand signs following it with a whisper of the jutsu's name.

"K-kage bunshin no jutsu…" A big cloud of white appeared around him, soon fading away and disappearing to reveal two fully naked clones of himself, both also erect and eyes locked on the real ones vulnerable form, legs wide open and mouth open softly panting.

"P-please..." he whimpered to his clones, the smiled evilly down at him, one diving in between his legs and capturing the head of his penis in their mouth, sucking and licking and left over cum from the first orgasm. The second clone spooned down beside him and took to licking the rest of the cum up from his chest and cheeks.  
"Your chest is all sticky in your own cum, how erotic" the one licking his chest grinned, catching a nipple in his mouth and nibbling on it softly. The one down below hummed in agreement, prodding at his already stretched entrance with long fingers. The real one whimpered at the teasing being done to his body. He felt so powerless, dominated, and it only turned him on further.

The bed creaked as the shuffled around, flipping the original on his stomach and pulling him to his knees, fingers burying themselves inside his arse once more and identical lips pressed against his own in a heated kiss, eating the moan the escaped him and tangling his tongue with another.

The fingers thrusted in and out of his arse at an agonizingly slow pace, a thumb rubbing at his chin and tilting his head upward to deepen the kiss. The one kissing him pulled back and pecked at the corner of his pleading and needing eyes before leaning down nest to his ear.

"Beg" a command was whispered. He shook with pleasure and nibbled his lips with a soft whine, shaking his head in defiance, more for the punishment than his actually dignity. The fingers retreated from his arse and a hand slapped down onto his round arse cheeks causing him to gasp and wiggle around.

"Beg" The command was repeated this time with a name "Naruto"

Naruto wiggled some more, trying to escape the hands the held him down, shaking his head some more in protest. More hands spanked him and picked his arse leaving a red hot sting that made him shiver in joy.

"You like this don't you?" He shook his head but was greeted with another slap "Don't lie to us, we know what you want, we know what you're feeling, we know what you're _thinking"_ Another loud moan and a nod in response.

"Good boy" the slapping stopped and his head was petted, hair being ruffled the gripped tugging his head upward to meet a very large member. From behind he felt his cheeks being spread and a deft tongue licking around the wet entrance and rubbing up against his testes, sucking on them gently.

"A-ahn…p-please" he started to beg, nibbling his lip some more at the teasing.

"Please what?" came the response, along with the member in front of him, just out of reach, lightly rubbing up against his cheek but then back out of reach once more and a hard prod at his anus by the teasing tongue. His pride left him and he relaxed, back arching downward head still being held up by the grip on his hair.

"M-more…p-please, I n-need it- Ahng!" he panted out being cut off as the tongue teasing him suddenly pushed its way into him, rubbing his insides. A growl was heard above him and the clone's penis resumed rubbing against his face. He moaned like a whore being fucked for the first time in which this would apply later.

"Beg some more and you'll get what you want" the one above him purred out, slapping him in the face with his penis a grin etching the clones face.

"Nnng p-p-ah-please… I w-want you both- nng…" he paused to whine and press back onto the tongue invading his virgin body.

"You want us what" More teasing rubs to his face.

"I-inside me" he finished with a heavy blush, closing his eyes tightly. He head was jerked forward, a rough dominating but short kiss took his breath away and left him with his mouth gaping and panting. But before he could catch his breath the member that was rubbing his face was roughly pushed into his mouth and down his throat. At the same time the one rimming him growled and pulled back and gripped his ass, spreading it wide and ready for penetration.

"Good bitch" Was all he heard before a hot rod was shoved deep inside of him for the first time, he gagged and moaned loudly around the one inside his mouth, tears bursting from his eyes and streaming down his face.

But they didn't wait for him to adjust, they knew what he wanted, the began rocking roughly into him from both ends, a small amount of blood dribbled from his not so virgin entrance as he was roughly thrusted into. Within mere seconds his sweet spot was found and abused roughly as it was slammed into by his grunting and panting clone.

His screams and cries of pleasure echoed loudly but were still muffled by the penis currently thrusting in and out of his mouth. A slight pop on cheek was earned and he stared up at the clone above him.

"U-use your tongue, whore" he was ordered by himself, he moaned and rubbed his tongue against the member, trying to pay as much attention to it as he was receiving. Pleasure from both ends entangled midway and his own member throbbed for attention, turning a dark red at the tip.

The thrusting grew faster; hands gripped at his hips roughly, bound to leave bruises, and pulled him into them. While hands gripping his hair pulled him into the throat fucking.

He reached down, wrapping on hand around his own member and roughly pumped himself while using his other hand to keep himself up. The immense please built up. Moans, mewls, groans and loud screams were emitted from him as he was fucked thoroughly.

His clones were reaching their own peak at the same time. The grip on his hair tightened and the member in his mouth was forced down his throat, his clones tossing his head back as an orgasm began. The one pounding into his arse gave one final thrust, straight into his prostate before reaching his. And Naruto screamed loudly a stream of curses as he reached his end, white blurring his vision as his clones poofed from his chakara interruption, all the pleasure colliding back inside of him and created a pure bliss, and he moaned, no, screamed loudly too much for him to handle before collapsing in his own essence.

Blue eyes fluttered shut, a throbbing pain in his arse and throat beginning to form, he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, much less talk. But it was worth it, and he could almost imagine the next nights fun

**~~~XOXOX~~~**

**This is the product of five cups of coffee**.


End file.
